Many times while receiving hair treatments, chemical solutions are provided onto the hair which tend to run down the user's face, ears, neck and back causing unpleasant experiences such as burning eyes, skin irritation, etc. It would be desirable, therefore, to have an anti-drip device which could be wrapped around the forehead, ears and back of the user's neck which would prevent the dripping of these hair processing chemicals and eliminate the disadvantages of having these hair processing chemicals drip down the face, ears, neck, back and sides of the user's head.